Just married
by Derangedpixie
Summary: DxC as newlyweds. A mixture of comedy with some fluff. xD


_**Just Married**_

**Disclaimer:I dont own shit rewrite of the old version by me. Read this one its way diff oh yeah andI dont own the Icehotel and yes it is real and yes it is in Sweden.**

**Cpov**

I awoke nestled into my husband's arms with the sun peeking through the beige curtains of the hotel.

I stretched slightly, carefully making sure as to not wake him, then cuddling into his chest for more warmth considering it was freezing.

The silk, and fur sheets wrapped around our bodies like cacoons. I reached for the wall next to me,and skimmed my hand over the ice.

I then took that same hand to feel the lump that was forming,as I thought maybe it wasnt a fabulous idea to honeymoon in the Icehotel in Sweden.

While the hotel itself is astonishing,being thrown into ice during the beginning of the throes of passion certainly was not. My first time is definately one I would not forget.

Duncan,being an idiot male,thinking with his other head thought the wall was just a wall,you know sheet rock,nothing that bad,but no.

It was ice alright,and I had to spend 2 hours with an EMT to make sure I had no concussion, instead of having sex with my new husband.

Joy to the world,huh.

I reminisced in the thoughts of the other day flooding my mind, the wedding so much like a fairy tale it wasn't even possible;while the honeymoon,well it wasnt as fairytale like,maybe because we were sleeping in -5 degree celcius temperature.

But thats just my two cents.

When I saw Duncan's glowing face staring right back at me, nothing else in the world mattered, and time froze.

All I could think about was my love for him, and the anxiety flooding through my veins making me slightly shake.

Scenarios of being jilted at the alter invaded my mind.

I quickly squashed those down knowing Duncan was not the man to do that sort of thing.

I barely even heard the minister for I was too lost in his sparkling icy blue eyes.

I knew I said, "I do." because at that point he slipped the golden band on my finger, his face ecstatic in joy, and love as was my face.

He said, "I do." with so much love, and determination I almost busted out, screaming with the joy that swept over me.

Next thing you know I was pulled in Duncans' arms so tightly as he threw in as much love he could muster up, as did I, in that one kiss that would signify the beginning of forever.

The reception party came shortly after.

"So Mrs. Winters how are you this fine day" he smirked while we were doing a series of twirls, and dips

"Beyond words." he broke out in a smile at this.

With a raised brow, and a slight grin, I retorted, "So Mr. Winters how are you."

His rich velvet chuckle flooded through the air. "Ecstatic knowing I'm holding my beautiful brown haired wife."

Our dancing continued him saying sweet, and loving things in my ear while we swayed to the music.

Then there was after which I won't go into detail. After all I find no need to do such.

I was brought back out of my reverie when I heard Duncan groan, and stir; he never was a morning person. Then again who was? Besides the classic peppy creeper, that is.

"Morning Mr. Winters."

"Morning Mrs. Winters." he smirked, then said "God I will never get tired of saying that."

I smiled up at him, and he laughed warmly"Cozy Princess?"

I didn't reply just merely snuggled in his arms even more our legs still entangled.

He laughed boisterously now, and his body shook with laughter.

He gave me a small chaste kiss, but the intensity of the love it held was breath-taking.

He buried his face in my hair as I layed my head on his chest, his arms encircling me tighter if that was possible as we blissfully layed there spending time with each other.

Black and brunette tendrils of hair mixed together on the one pillow, and an epiphany came to me.

I realized this was the start of my life as Courtney Winters no longer being Evers.

I also realized it was the start of a new life so to speak.

Luckily I would be spending it gladly with the person I love.

Something that is precious and rare.

Innocent as a blooming flower.

End

AN:Ok so this is another rewrite and I still don't know if Im off hiatus I may do some more stories but if I do more than likely I'll rewrite Across the Seas and Duncan at Playa de Losers Review please and Ill give you a lighter maybeh XD


End file.
